


The Black Cat

by Alexwoohu



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Edgar Allen Poe Challenge, Family first, Gen, kid ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu





	The Black Cat

“爸爸。” 他怯怯伸手扯住男人。

“沃德。已经十点了。我还得去查看你妹妹。她今晚有点发热。”

雨打在窗户上砰砰作响。

“再呆一会儿。求你了。”

“丹尼说他爸每晚都会和他讲一个睡前故事! ” 沃德绝望的补充。

 

哈罗德静止了一会儿，停下了关灯的手。表情在暗处暧昧不清。“当然了。圣人兰德。” 

他的手滑过书架从顶层抽出一本老旧的线装书，在枕边坐下。

 

“我现在要写的是我自己的亲身经历——然而这无疑是个最离奇古怪却又看似很寻常的故事——”

 

故事中的骑士和火龙还没有出现。沃德有些不耐烦了。目前为止，只有一个神神叨叨的老男人和他的宠物黑猫。没有魔法，只是平淡无奇的黑猫。

 

沃德讨厌猫。

他记得那天楼顶，艾维光滑柔顺的皮毛在手下闪闪发光。丹尼从不停止带着那只猫到处炫耀，乔伊总是往兰德家跑，那段时间他俩简直形影不离，艾维不是窝在丹尼的臂弯就是蹲在他肩上。这让沃德作呕。

沃德给过它机会。他买下一盒猫罐头, 在没人的时候打开放在手心。而它只是不屑的看了他一眼，就起身翘着尾巴走开了。他并不享受这个过程，但不得不说，看着丹尼强忍眼泪，装模做样给那只死猫下葬，沃德觉得把它扔下九楼可能是他这一生中做过最正确的决定。

 

“这不像是童话故事，” 他怀疑的指出。

“嘘。听着——失去理智的我，从口袋里拿出一把折叠小刀，把刀掰开，抓住这小可怜的喉咙——”

“停下，爸！”他手心冒汗。

“——从猫的眼里挖出一颗眼珠子。”

沃德从喉间逃出一声惊叫，神经绷的像一只张满了的弓。

“你要把乔伊吵醒了。”

“我不想听，我困了。别说了！爸！”沃德虚弱的乞求。

“只是爱伦坡而已。别这么大惊小怪。”哈罗德拨开他额头汗湿的刘海，捋了捋头发

“但是，”  
哈罗德的手指在他的头发里蜷起，握成了拳头，扯得头皮生疼。

“还记得我说过的吗？规则三？”

“规则三：做事永远有始有终。”沃德小声的嘀咕。

 

故事还在继续。闪电让外面的世界亮如白昼，槐树的剪影透过窗帘疯狂的舞动。他在被窝里缩得更深了，恨不得被床垫就此吞没。

雨越来越大，故事中的男人也越加离谱，狂暴在字间蔓延，他不再满足于小小的猎物。惨死的黑猫也在酝酿着它的复仇。

 

“朝她的脑门砍去——”哈罗德竖起手掌模仿斧子的形状，轻轻敲在他的额头，沃德双眼圆睁。大气不敢出。

“——还没来得及发出任何呻吟，我的妻子就当场死去了。”

 

男人把尸体砌进墙壁。黑猫依旧阴魂不散。当警察搜查到那面尸墙，从里面传来了小孩般的哭嚎。

 

“墙完全倒塌了。墙里的尸体几乎完全腐烂，僵直的站在警官们面前，尸体的头上坐着一只令人厌恶到极点的黑猫，它张着血盆大口——”

沃德把被子蒙在头上抱住膝盖，把那些古怪离奇的情节隔绝在外，心脏沉重敲打胸口。他在想艾维的事儿是不是已经暴露了。比起睡前故事，这更像是寓言，或者更糟——一个警告。

 

哈罗德不理会他的哀求。关灯道过晚安，留下沃德一人在黑暗瞪着天花板，等待眼前的光晕消失。狂风刮过玻璃，凄厉的呼啸像极了情热中的野猫，指甲痛苦的剐蹭着窗户。沃德一动不动。闪电照亮他的房间，雷声炸开。他发誓整个世界都在微微震颤。他盯着墙上的一块光斑久到对自己深信不疑，那是属于艾维的身影。那条洋洋得意的尾巴，他不会弄错。对不起。对不起。我很抱歉。他眯上眼默念，

墙上的光斑还在原地嘲笑他。

 

沃德抱起枕头，踮着脚飞快地穿过走廊目不斜视。

他从床尾钻进父亲被窝。哈罗德揪着领子把沃德提了出来。

“对不起。是我把艾维丢下去的。让它走。把它赶走。” 沃德满脸泪痕。

“好吧？那只猫？ 不知道你还有这种爱好。”哈罗德皱着眉一脸不解。“现在可以去睡觉了吗？”

“你不懂。是艾维。它回来了，它想报仇。”

“别这么怂。” 哈罗德笑了。

“我听见了它的声音，我发誓。”

 

“天啊沃德。这么情绪化。”哈罗德坐起来，抓住沃德肩膀。“听着，要是它敢动你一根汗毛，哪怕在你身上留下一条抓痕，我发誓会剁掉它的小爪子，用自己的尾巴绞死它，把拨了皮的尸体挂在门口以示警告，没人，不，没有任何存在能够伤害米查姆家的人好吗？知道为什么吗？”

哈罗德给他擤擤鼻子。“因为我不允许。跟我重复一遍。”

“因为你不允许。”沃德闷声重复。

“好孩子。听着，我才不在乎你对丹尼的宠物干了什么，总之，别让这个家蒙羞。”

沃德点头。

“现在睡吧。你可以留下过夜。” 

爸爸总是知道如何让人安心。


End file.
